A Potion? I think not...
by Mysterious Me
Summary: Bah, if you must know, this is one of my fluff fics. It has no beginning, not much of an end, and you never find out who the female character is. Basically, I wrote this for myself. Begone. But, if you must read it, the main character is Draco. Thank


Draco shifted a little, nestling his head into the pillow. Once he was situated, I crawled up beside him and snuggled at his side. He blinked, then slowly curled an arm around me.  
"Mm," I murmured, the most appropriate thing I could think of. Draco chuckled quietly.  
"Comfy?"  
"Mm hm." I leaned my face into his stomach, pressing my forehead into the soft fabric of his button-up shirt. Softly, tentatively, a hand lowered onto my head and began stroking. The fingers running through my hair was a sedative; my eyelids flickered a few times before drifting closed. There was a quiet sigh of relief above me as the carressing moved to the back of my neck. I exhaled deeply. "Mm.. Draco.."  
"Yes?" His voice was very soft and very gentle. I let my eyelids flutter open as I flicked my gaze up to his face. Once I was looking into his eyes, any words I had left my head. So, instead, I began unbuttoning his shirt. Draco blinked a few times. "W--what are you doing?"  
"Sh," I whispered, then stopped at the halfway button. My fingers pushed the fabric away from his chest and ran lightly over his skin.  
"What are you doing--?" Draco repeated, voice a whisper. I didn't respond. I lowered my face to his stomach and kissed it gently. He breathed in sharply, but I didn't pay any attention; I pressed my lips to his skin again. This time, he sighed. Not a sigh of fear or anxiety, but a sigh of pleasure. My kisses moved slowly up his stomach to his chest, then his neck. I paused, then ran a finger down the center of his throat. Draco moaned quietly. I looked up.  
"Are you all right?" He opened his eyes.  
"Mm hm," he whispered, taking my hand and putting it on the buttoned part of his shirt. "Go on." With a small smile, I unbuttoned the remaining barriers and put my hands on his shoulders. Then, slowly, I slid off the shirt and drew close, putting my face on his neck as I began kissing again. "Wait..."  
"Hm?" I looked up. When I did, he grabbed my face and started kissing me over and over. I went with it, hands going behind his neck. Before I knew it, we were falling backwards on the bed, lips locked and hands running all over each other. This went on for several minutes of earthly delight before there was a noise at the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone tall and dressed in black.  
  
Snape.  
  
I was in a rather uncompromising position, so I tried to sit up as fast as I could. Draco was a little in my way, however, and didn't exactly want to stop. He kept trying to make our lips meet, and no matter where I put my head, Draco's kisses were there too. Finally, I pushed his shoulders away--rather harder than I meant to--and gasped for air.  
"Draco!" I managed, pointing. "Look!" He panted for a moment, leaning in to get another kiss. When Draco's eyes finally caught Snape in the doorway, he turned his head, making his lips brush across my cheek.  
"P-professor! We--I--I mean--" The teacher looked in shock.  
"Mr. Malfoy?" Snape blinked a few times, then scowled. "Miss Whitmoore." Swallowing painfully, I stared up at the professor from underneath Draco.  
"Hello, Professor Snape," I said steadily, trying not to let my voice shake. He glanced back and forth between the two of us.  
"What, might I ask, are you two doing?" The tone of his voice made me angry for some reason, and I put my hands protectively on the back of Draco's neck.  
"Go watch an episode of 'Sex and the City' and you'll get the idea." Snape's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. I had to conceal a snicker. Draco, however, didn't find it that humorous.  
"Professor, really--"  
"Now, now, Draco," I said smoothly, still trying to hold back my laughter. Why did I find this so funny? "Never kiss and tell."  
"What?!" he hissed in surprise, eyes almost as big as Snape's. The Professor's mouth flapped, and finally he managed,  
"What kind of spell did you put on him?" I blinked. Draco blinked. I blinked again.  
"Spell?" Draco echoed.  
"Keep your mouth shut, Mr. Malfoy," snarled Snape, "lest her tongue find its way back in." Draco's pale face flushed scarlet and he said no more. I sat up and pursed my lips.  
"You think this is a spell?"  
"Yes," Snape growled, "and if you tell me the counterspell then I won't be forced to go to Dumbledore." Draco opened his mouth to speak again, but I interrupted him.  
"It's not a spell," I snapped. The Professor blinked.  
"What?"  
"It's not a spell." I sniffed angrily. "It's a potion, you twit." Draco shot me a surprised glance.  
"What?" Snape seemed satisfied with this affirmation.  
"All right. That should be easy enough to fix up an antidote for--"  
"Oh no. I don't think that will work."  
"What?" Snape frowned. "Why not?" I sighed heavily and laced my fingers in my lap.  
"Because when one's affected by the same potion, it's impossible to prepare an antidote." Snape's eyes became large and round again. Draco gave me a sharp nudge to the side.  
"What the bloody hell are you--"  
"Just leave it to me," I whispered. Snape licked his lips, looking increasingly worried.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I slipped it into your meal tonight. And it should take affect in about--" I checked my watch. "--two minutes. I'd suggest you'd get somewhere with a woman you favor--quickly." I grinned obnoxiously. "I'd really hate for you to be in the same room as me when that baby kicks in. Could get ugly between you and Mr. Malfoy here." Snape's eyes got huge. Glancing between me and Draco, he stammered,  
"I...I..." Whatever he was, he ran out of there--fast. The moment Snape was gone, I collapsed back on the bed in giggles, Draco staring at me like I was insane.  



End file.
